Bella Vino: Aphrodite in Love
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: What do you get when you mix the Harry Potter characters with Greek mythology? A new story from mew-tsubaki! Now, are the gods just characters or are they the HariPo cast? Read and review to find out! First 2 chapters are up!
1. Exposition Part 1

**Bella Vino: Aphrodite in Love**

A HariPo Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Unless forewarned, no original characters will be used, so all belong characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the charries' mythological identities are personality- and power-wise only. Don't think too much about who did who and who's related to whom, since this is _very_ mixed…_messed_ up. So, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Exposition, Part One**

"Voldemort's inextinguishable! Beat it into your head already!!"

"Damn it, Harry!" Remus Lupin combed a hand through his hair, unaccustomed to explicative outburst. "Hope is the last thing we have on our side. Do you plan on robbing us of it?"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, winced in exasperation. He inhaled and tried to explain it as best he could to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "I know. I know… But it's been five years since Ron, Hermione, and I graduated from Hogwarts and have been full members of the Order. Hell! It's been more than _ten_ years since we started fighting him!! And you guys have been fighting him since before we were even born!"

Arthur Weasley stepped forward. "All that means is that we're fighting a long, hard battle, Harry. It doesn't mean it's impossible."

"That's merely wishful thinking!" Harry turned to the bushy-haired brunette to his left. "What about the logic, Hermione?!"

Hermione Granger averted her eyes, not wanting to look at Harry directly when she answered. "'If at first you don't succeed, try, and try again,'" she replied, sounding like a loathsome self-help book.

Harry snarled. "Well, seeing as how I'm not going to get any help from the good guys-" He looked over his shoulder at the form standing in the doorway to the living room of his parents' house. "Care to share your ponderings, Snape?"

Severus Snape stepped forward and glared down at the twenty-something. "My double-agent status is suspicious enough as it is, Potter. Do not cross me."

Harry met Severus' scowl. "Double-agent? More like 'mercenary.' You work first and foremost for yourself and you know it."

At that, Severus angrily backed off, for there was a good deal of truth in those words. He leaned against the door jamb again and hmphed.

"Anyone else fancy the chance to try and refute me?" The room was quiet, and many turned their heads away from Harry. "No, then? Then we're done here. There's no more need for the Order."

Molly Weasley jumped up. "You can't expect us to agree to that, Harry, dear!"

"That's not even your prerogative," Bill Weasley offered, rising from his own seat.

Filius Flitwick agreed. "Dumbledore should be the one to decide whether or not we disband," he squeaked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So why hasn't he been active lately?"

"Come on, Harry," Ron Weasley piped up. He frowned at his best friend. "Some are on the front lines while others work behind-the-scenes. You know that, mate."

Furious, Harry did his best to contain his anger. "If so much is being done on- and off-stage, then why haven't we won yet?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Stop acting like a selfish baby," Angelina Johnson retorted, her own blood boiling. "More have been lost than we can count, but we've taken Death Eaters with us. We are making a dent in their numbers, Harry. We don't have that much more to do."

"You were so keen on being a part of this rebellion when you first learned of it, you know," Ginny Weasley pointed out. She steadily met her ex's gaze. "Backing out now, are we?"

"It's not backing out!!" Harry shouted. "It's stepping away from things before we're all dead!"

The room was quiet. Again, no one met Harry's eyes, and he stood there, panting and huffing away.

"So it's settled," Verity Gillian (**mt: I felt like giving her a surname, sorry!**) mumbled, shattering the silence. "We don't disband."

There were groans of agreement all around. Chairs being pushed away from the table followed, and the Order of the Phoenix moved to the house's front door. Severus left first, then Remus, Filius, and Hermione exited. The Weasleys left last, with the twins and their fiancés pulling up the rear. Fred rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's just a bad rut we're in," the male told him.

"The action should kick up soon enough," George pointed out with a wink. Then Harry was alone in his parents' house.

Harry looked around the place before deciding to sit down in the living room. Godric's Hollow was a quaint place, but comfy, and Harry had easily grown accustomed to it. What Harry liked best about it was probably that sense of belonging he had finally found when he moved in. Of course, back then, his love life had been better…

He shook his head to free his mind of such thoughts. It- _This_ was a chance to move on, move forward. And he knew he should seize the opportunity while it was dangling right in front of his nose.

* * *

"SHIT!!" Sirius looked to his left and right, and mussed his hair. "I _knew_ I should've taken a left at the Hall of Albuquerques!"

He decided on the right-hand passage and walked as quickly as he felt like going. Not that it mattered, of course. He never expended any energy, but he wasn't sure why. He wasn't dead or a ghost; he moved, breathed, and was solid. But he was also alone.

Yes, he wasn't a ghost, but he felt like he was stuck in a ghost town. Or something like one… The setting was that of the Ministry of Magic in gray-scale, where he was the lone inhabitant. Well, the lone person there, but not the only voice.

As if on cue, another voice whined. "How many more years are we going to be trapped here?" it complained. It didn't come from nowhere. In fact, it didn't speak aloud. The voice was in Sirius's head.

"Why the hell did you bother coming back?" Sirius asked, annoyed. "I thought you left years ago."

"I wish," the voice snarkily retorted. "It seems that I'm a part of you, though. Or I'm at least trapped in your body."

"What?! I'm stuck with you?!" Sirius felt the dread taking over. He traipsed to the elevators and went to the top floor, where the Ministry's lobby was. There, he wandered to the middle of the floor. Though he knew the Ministry of Magic was always a bustling place, the lobby was as deserted as the rest of the building.

"Seems we're stuck _here_, too," the voice gruffed.

"On the bright side, I haven't aged," Sirius joked, but his shot at humor fell flat even with him. "Who am I kidding? I haven't been around to do anything, let alone age." He sighed, and silence followed.

The voice was quiet, too. For a moment. "How about we leave this crazy ghost town?"

Sirius blinked. "You can get me out of here?"

"'Us', I can get 'us' out of here."

"Why didn't you do that before?!" Sirius barked.

"It's not my fault," the voice scoffed. "I hadn't awakened in you yet, even though I've been in this body since you were born."

That threw Sirius a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I was reincarnated in you, but you accidentally stayed in your body, too."

"What?!"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the god of the vine, Dionysus. Some call me 'Bacchus', others 'Liber'. But they all name me."

"So I've always been a god?"

"No, _I've_ always been a god. _You've_ always had my essence within you. I was wondering if anything entertaining would pop up while we were here, but it's been such a bore. Can we leave now?"

"Yes!!" Sirius agreed.

"On one condition: Please go some place where there's action! You'll be able to us my powers, so it should be a piece of cake stirring up something. Deal?" Bacchus waited for Sirius' reply.

"I don't give a damn!!" Before he could say more, Sirius blinked –and practically went deaf in the ensuing tumult.

That was it. He was out of that strange dimension into which the veil had pulled him. He wasn't alone anymore. But now…

"Bloody Merlin…"

Sirius looked up just in time to see Percival Weasley gape at him. Neville Longbottom stopped short behind him, his view blocked by Percy.

"What is it, minister?" Neville asked of Percy. Then he looked around Percy's shoulder. "You're-!!!" He choked on his gasp.

Sirius, on the other hand, quickly acclimated himself to his magical surroundings. He brushed off his robes and sleeves, and found himself agreeing with Bacchus.

"Sirius Black?" Percy asked. "Is that really you? We thought-"

"-I was dead?" Sirius whimsically shook his head ever-so-slightly. "No, I'm plenty alive, my dear new Minister of Magic.

Black is Bacch."

* * *

**WOOT!! Not too bad for a first chappie, eh?! Didn't think so! Well, go on, review, and then come on back for more, peoples! BTW: Sirius's last sentence there is supposed to rhyme since it's a pun, but the true pronunciation of 'Bacchus' rhymes with 'flock-us', not 'rack-us', OKIES? OKIES!**

**ONTO CHAPPIE TWO!!!!!!!!!!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


	2. Exposition Part 2

**Bella Vino: Aphrodite in Love**

A HariPo Fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Unless forewarned, no original characters will be used; all charries belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the charries' mythological identities are personality- and power-wise only. Don't think too much about who did who and who's related to whom, since this is _very_ mixed…_messed_ up. So, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Exposition, Part Two**

She tossed and turned, until begrudgingly and finally she woke. "Umn…"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, but then they flew wide open. Her hands –Creeping chimaeras, they were freckled! She sat up bolt right, and felt her hair fall over her shoulders. Well, _that_ was a relief. At least her gorgeous hair was still long and-

"_Orange?!_" she screeched. She drew back in horror, but wasn't completely terrified as her voice had kept its harmonious, inviting lilt.

She stood –barefoot on a hardwood floor, to her dismay –and searched the common, plain room for a mirror. One was hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the bed. She walked around and stared at her reflection in utter disgust. How could this short, freckled, _redhead_ be her?!

"No, it's me," she mumbled to herself when she gazed upon her eyes. At least they were still the beautiful, multi-hued blue oceans they'd always been since she had first been born of the sea foam. She sighed and stared sullenly at the person in the mirror. How had she come to possess this body?

"Excuse you, Madam Git, but this is _my_ body." This second voice didn't come from her, but existed inside her mind. It sounded like it belonged to such a body.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ginny. Who are _you_?!"

"I'm the goddess of beauty and love," the other replied haughtily. "The Romans call me 'Venus', but I'm otherwise known as Aphrodite."

Aphrodite waited for Ginny's reaction. "W-Wait… I'm sharing my body with a _goddess_?!"

"Aren't _you_ the lucky one." Once more, Aphrodite scrutinized the image in the mirror. "Well, at least you have _real_ breasts and buttocks. A little thin, though, don't you think?" She could sense that the remark had irritate the other woman.

"Sorry if I worry about my weight since I'm just a human!" Ginny spat.

"Whatever… That's not the matter at hand." Aphrodite changed clothes, and Ginny awaited any type of elaboration.

"So what _is_ the matter at hand?" Ginny prodded.

"I had been dormant in your subconscious since you were first created. For some reason, I'm active, but only one mind should occupy a body at a time. We shouldn't both have control. Hey, stop that!"

"No!" Ginny stated, buttoning the rest of the shirt's buttons. "I don't go displaying everything. Especially when at home."

Aphrodite laughed. "Home? You're kidding. … You _are_ kidding, right? Oh, bloody Bellerophon! You still live at _home_?! Screw figuring out why I'm active; we're getting you a lover! One you can mooch off of!!"

"No! I don't want that! Merlin! All you are is the goddess of passionate love!!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope. Big fan."

"Thought so." Aphrodite made a move towards the door, but Ginny stopped her.

"You're not going out in public. You're not me!!"

Aphrodite pondered Ginny's words. "You're right. But _you're_ you."

"Wha-?!" Without a moment's notice, Aphrodite relinquished her majority power to Ginny, and the redheaded witch was in control of her own body. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally…" She double-checked her hair, stuffed her wand in her belt, and went downstairs.

Now Aphrodite traded thoughts back-and-forth with Ginny. _What's with the stick-thing?_

_You mean my wand? I use it for spells._ Ginny smirked when she sensed Aphrodite gasp.

_But you said you're human! A mortal!_

_ Human, yes; mortal, yes; but a witch. I could probably get rid of you if I felt like it._

_ You wouldn't dare! I'm immortal! There is no end for me!!_

_ We'll see about that,_ Ginny told her, then she shut her mind off from the goddess as she entered the kitchen. Her mother was busy making breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," her mother told her.

Ginny smiled at the normalcy of it, and went over and kissed her mother's cheek. And quickly reeled back. "_Demeter_?!" Aphrodite realized.

"Aphrodite?" Mrs. Weasley looked every bit Mrs. Weasley, but even Ginny noticed that the body language was certainly not her mom's.

"Why are you in that hag's body?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm not a hag!" Molly Weasley shouted.

"Ignore it, Mum!" Ginny said. "Um, Demeter, was it? Were you lying dormant like Aphrodite had been?"

"Yes," Demeter answered. Ginny felt it strange to hear a stranger's voice leave her mother's mouth. "Aphrodite, you haven't seen Persephone, have you?"

Aphrodite frowned. "No, I haven't."

Demeter tsked. "I'll bet that damned Hades has his hands on her. Tell me, what season is it?"

"It'll be winter soon," Ginny answered.

Demeter tried to must up a smile, but it couldn't hide the fact that she was crestfallen. "Well, I'll get her back in spring, so that's that."

Ginny and Aphrodite both were saddened by the sudden shift in emotion. Aphrodite wondered something, though. "If I awoke in Ginny's body and you awoke in-"

"'Molly'," Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"-awoke in Molly's body, then isn't it entirely possible for the rest of us to be active in others?"

Demeter gaped at her. "But –who was reincarnated? Surely, not everyone."

"So far, we make four," came a booming, male voice.

The two/four women turned their heads and watched as Arthur and Ron came into the kitchen. But with them came two others –in a way.

Demeter's face lit up at the sight of Mr. Weasley. "Oh, Zeus! It's good to see you! How's the revered wretch?"

"I haven't seen Hera for a while," Zeus replied.

"'Scuse me, but does anyone fancy a sport?" Ron asked.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Now's not the time, Apollo. Maybe later."

"What about the discus? Or maybe the javelin?" He paused. "What the hell is 'Quidditch'?"

Zeus stuck a finger outside, and the sky turned gray. "Ooh, sorry, Apollo. Looks like there won't be any nice weather to play in today. Maybe some other time."

The women sniggered while both Ron and Apollo shot Zeus and Arthur a dirty look. "Funny."

Ginny cleared her throat to get her family's attention. "What about going round to Hermione's? Maybe she can figure this whole situation out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Demeter stated. "We're stuck in these bodies."

"No, we're not!!" The bitchiness from both had Aphrodite's voice audibly leaking into Ginny's (they said it in unison, folks).

Zeus and Arthur thought Hermione's was a good idea, as did Ron and Apollo.

"Let's go," Ron said.

* * *

The Weasleys lost count of all the different crashes and shatters they heard coming from inside Hermione's flat.

"BLOODY BOLLOCKS!!!" It sounded like two voices melded into one…

Ginny was afraid to even knock, but she did so. The din inside stopped. Footsteps came over to the door, and it opened. Hermione peeked out. "Hello, Ginny, Arthur, Molly. …Ron." Indifference coated hr ton when she tacked on the greeting to her ex.

Aphrodite smile. "Ever the trouble-maker, Athena."

Hermione flared her nostrils. "Don't call me 'Athena'. I'm one-hundred percent Hermione."

"No, you're not," came Athena's angry voice from within the genius.

Hermione grimaced; she didn't like being wrong. "You should come in, then." She left the door open and the Weasleys followed her inside.

Once they settled in her sitting room, she brought out some drinks and leaned against the chair in which Ginny sat. Aphrodite looked to Athena. "So what's your conclusion, brainiac?"

"I am quite sure you've all figured out that we were reincarnated in these bodies along with the bodies' hostes. Most likely, one of us did something and that acted as a catalyst to our awakenings."

"Then how do we get back to normal?" Apollo inquired. "Or get our own bodies back?"

"We won't get our own bodies back," Athena answered. "For us to be reincarnated means that we lost our original forms in the first place. Yes, we're immortal, but flesh and blood is merely meat, which can be hacked at, torn to pieces, impaled-"

"WE GET IT!!" the others interrupted her.

Athena huffed. "Well, if you're so smart, then let's see one of you explain it." There was a long pause. "Then let me continue.

I think the only way for us to get back to normal is if we return to our sleeping states or we smite the hostes."

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, and Molly frowned. "Hey!" Ginny and Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't say that's what we're _going_ to do, just that it's an option," the intelligent goddess amended.

"In the meantime, we should see if any of our friends and family have an awakened essence in them," Hermione stated. "I would hazard a guess that Harry, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Remus, Severus –they probably all have a deity within them."

"Why do you s'pose that is?" Ron asked.

"Because you are all Weasleys, the rest probably have a god. I'm a friend, but here's another grouping: We're all a part of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione released an exasperated sigh when Arthur and Molly started. "Give me some credit. Of course I have my flat Charmed so no one can hear us."

Ron sniggered. "And you said you didn't like the Muffliato spell…"

Hermione glared at him. "And I still don't. Just because _you_ can't think of an alternative doesn't mean that _I_-"

"WE GET IT!!"

The genius huffed quit like her immortal counterpart. "First things first: Let's pay another visit to Godric's Hollow."

* * *

When our group of five/ten was seven meters away from Harry's front door, it was a repeat of Hermione's flat. Except some real damage was being done inside.

"Erm, maybe we should skip this," Ginny suggested.

"Oh, Ares is just having one of his tantrums," Aphrodite remarked. She stepped up to the door and didn't bother knocking. "Ares! Where are you, handsome?"

The noises abruptly stopped. Several crunches were heard, and then the door swung open. Harry stood there, a hard look on his face. "The goddess who eternally scorns me returns. This can't be good –or last long."

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that's not your body?"

"No, I thought I had a hole in the other one, so I changed. _Of course this isn't my body_!!" he shouted, spraying spittle in all their faces.

"That anger isn't all Ares," Ginny muttered to Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"I heard that."

Ginny looked up to find Harry glaring at her. Sh was immediately humbled. "Sorry."

He ignored her apology. "Who do we have here besides us witches and wizards?" he directed to Hermione.

"Oh! Um, Athena's with me, he's got Apollo," she continued, pointing to Ron, "she has Aphrodite, she has Demeter, and he has Zeus." Hermione looked back at Harry. "And you're sharing your body with the god of war.

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Great…" He looked behind him at the mess Ares had caused. "Let me clean up here."

They followed him inside and he used his wand to fix everything. After, everyone took their same seats from the night before. Harry didn't bother with refreshments.

"What do you propose we do about this?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do," she replied. "In time, we'll be used to sharing our bodies. There might even be a positive side to this."

"There's nothing positive about sharing one's body," Harry grumbled, knowing Ares, and probably the others, agreed.

"But maybe we can use the extra power," Hermione thought aloud before she knew what she was saying. "We were just talking about the Order's losses the other night," she reminded her friends. "Why not use the divine powers we've inherited to promote our cause and fight Voldemort?"

"We didn't agree to any war," Demeter protested.

"Why not?" Ares asked gleefully. "It's been a while since the bodies have piled up."

Harry glared at no on in particular. "Obviously you _just_ awoke, because there have been too many deaths."

"So does that mean you won't give up on the Order?" Ginny asked Harry, unblinking.

An odd beat passed, but Harry's shoulders slacked a bit, acquiescing. "Yes. I won't give up on the Order," he softly stated.

Automatically, the tension alleviated. Ron stood and stretched. "We should probably try finding the twins, Bill, and Charlie, then." His family agreed, and the Weasleys and Hermione were about to leave when a stray thought hit him. "I know we saw him at Bill and Fleur's wedding several years ago, but you don't s'pose-"

"Charlie's fine," Molly said. She looked at her husband. "We would know if anything happened to you children. And Charlie's just fine."

"Probably at the Dragon Plains," Arthur reassured.

Ron nodded and Ginny hugged him, both thinking of their prodigal brother. A knock at the front door drew Harry away, and Hermione followed him, leaving the Weasleys to their optimistic yet dismal thoughts. But the house was too quiet.

The silence beckoned, and the Weasleys left the living room to see what kept Harry and Hermione. Their jaws all dropped, as Harry's and Hermione's had.

"What?" Sirius asked. "No hug?"

* * *

**LET THE ROMANCES NOW COMMENCE!! *cuts ribbon with giant scissors* Yum, Sirius… Erm- I mean- REVIEW! And read on to chappie 3!!!**

**P.S. –for fellow Sirius-lovers, there is a poll on my bio about him. I invite your opinion with your vote, so go vote and THEN and let's hope chapter 3 is done soon!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
